


Promise You'll Stay

by transblurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Human!Josh, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, demon!tyler, maybe a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were never supposed to meet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise You'll Stay

It was never supposed to happen. Tyler was immortal, a demon. He wasn't supposed to have any feelings. Yet here he was; completely and helplessly in love with Josh - a human. The two were never supposed to meet. 

But they did. Tyler had been out to kill some clueless human, when he saw him. Love at first sight was totally cliché but it did happen. The moment he had laid eyes on Josh, he had known that this guy was special. That he had to talk to this man and get to know him. Forgotten was the killing. What mattered was the man with the faded blue hair. 

Josh was an ordinary guy. A job in a music store, a small apartment and a few good friends. He wasn't really popular but he wasn't a loner either. He played the drums and his dream was to actually play in a band. He had never thought he would fall for an over thousand years old demon.

When Josh saw the slightly taller man with brown hair, red beanie and black painted hands and neck, he knew he was screwed. That guy was hot. Smoking hot. And there was something mysterious about him that made Josh's skin crawl. 

The two fell in love like someone would fall asleep. Just a little bit at the beginning and then all at once. It was easy to be with Josh. He was funny and comforting and understanding. 

He didn't judge Tyler for who and what he was. He just seemed to ignore it. Tyler was thankful for that. Where normal humans would've ran away, Josh ran towards Tyler. Because he loved him. 

At age twenty nine - in Josh's case - the two got married. 

It was a great day. They had travelled to London together because Tyler had spent most of his long life there. Tyler would tell Josh stories, make him laugh. When the sun started to set, Tyler suddenly pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket and asked Josh if he wanted to marry him. Josh had been in tears but nodded nonetheless, kissing the other man lovingly. 

Everyone thought they were a cute couple and everything was going just fine. They were happy and in love, just like the day they met. 

But with the passing of the years, Tyler noticed changes. They were small but they were there. Josh wasn't as fast as he used to be. It happened more often that Josh had to gasp for air when they went hiking. The usually brown roots under his dyed hair turned grey. His skin wrinkled and even climbing up stairs was getting difficult for him. But Tyler stayed young. 

The usually smiling people started to look at the two differently. Disgusted even, when they kissed in public. The brown haired man could've been the old man's son, rather than his lover. 

Tyler and Josh chose to ignore it. They knew better. 

Sometimes Josh would have breakdowns and ask why the hell Tyler was still with him. He was old and disgusting. Tyler just spent hours trying to calm Josh down and telling him that he loved him more than anything. 

Everything was going fine between them. 

On Josh's 67th birthday, he broke down. Tyler had been beyond worried and called an ambulance, nearly having a panic attack. 

Cancer. That word caused Tyler's world to fall apart. The next words of the doctor were all a blurr. Just things like "I'm sorry", "inoperable" and "not more than five months" got stuck in his head. 

Tyler was a wreck. Not only did his husband have to die anyway, instead of Tyler, now he also had to die even sooner. 

It wasn't fair. Josh was a good guy. He had changed Tyler to the better and fate wanted to rip him away from him. 

Even though those news were bad and always sat in the back of both their heads, they spent Josh's last months as happy as they could. 

It was a Thursday morning when Josh woke up having a panic attack, almost causing his heart to stop. 

Tyler took his hand in his own - he noticed that they were a lot colder than usual - and smiled through tears. 

"I just want you to know", he started and took a deep shaky breath. "We both knew that it would end like this. That you'd die and I wouldn't. But that didn't keep me from getting to know you and falling in love. Josh, I don't regret one moment of this. Not when you started to get older, not when you got slower and grew grey hair, not when people started to look at us weirdly and definitely not when they told us you had cancer. I don't regret one single moment or one single choice. I still love you like the first day we met and I always will. I promise."

Josh died that Thursday afternoon with a smile on his face while Tyler held his hand and let the tears stream down his face and blurr his vision. 

Seventeen years later, people could still see a young man with brown hair sitting on the porch of an old house in a rocking chair. He always looked down at his lap, twisting a small silver ring in his hands. 

And sometimes, when he did look up, you could see so much in his eyes from miles away. There was something mysterious, like he had seen the universe grow old, and there was a lot of pain. A storm that wanted to break free. But there was something that outweighed everything else. It was love. And a promise. The promise to never stop loving. 

And he would never break it.


End file.
